


Love Like a Sunset

by PEM_Name



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEM_Name/pseuds/PEM_Name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very long Oneshot. It was a commission given to me on another site, in which I had to write an explicit reader/Riku oneshot, and include 5 song titles. It's quite long, and is really quite racey, so please don't read if you don't like that kinda stuff. I wouldn't want to corrupt your sweet, little minds, haha. Most of all, please enjoy. Xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like a Sunset

Sitting on the dock of the bay you stare out into the setting sun, recalling memories of days long past, but that still seem like yesterday. You look down, watching the sea water lightly rippling as your toes swish lightly in and out. "It's been so long..." You sigh to yourself as you remember, "it's been so long, I doubt he'll even remember me. He's had so many adventures, met so many people. No way will he remember the girl who was always Kairi's runner up." You press your chin into your chest as you feel the overflow of emotional tears run down your face. "No one ever really wants the consolation prize."

"You were never just a consolation prize." You body freezes on hearing his voice. "How much did you hear?" You say quietly, shame swelling inside you. "Enough." You stand and try to walk away, head still down "excuse me, I've gotta..." Suddenly his strong grip wraps round your arm, stopping you in your tracks. "No, don't leave. Please." He stands and holds you from behind. His touch, his warmth... All just reminders of how much you love him and how you were never good enough. "I- I can't..." You stammer quietly, "Can't what?" His soft breath on your ear just tips you over the edge. "I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE!" With that you fling his arms off and run towards and across the beach, though it isn't long before he catches up and stops you. "Can't do what anymore?"

"This!" You gesture to the both of you, "I can't do this anymore. I can't be second best, I can't have you hold me and kiss me then go off for Kairi, I can't have you asking me why she wants him and not you. I can't do it!" You storm past him still shouting at him "I've been there for you, been a shoulder to cry on, like some fucking toy you can use then leave as soon as Kairi comes calling. But the most annoying thing is, I can't even dislike her because she doesn't know how you feel because it has always just been Sora for her." You keep ranting at him like this until you open the door to the shack. Once inside you hear the door slam behind you as you are pushed and pinned to the wall. 

Your arms are pinned by your side as his body crushes yours. You can't see anything but you know his face is very close; his breath hard against your lips. "Will you shut up for one fucking minute?" He whispers threateningly, "Yes, I loved Kairi, she was nice and I grew up with her. But that changed; When I saw her and Sora together, I knew that she was never going to be with me. You're right, she only ever had eyes for him." His breath moved from your face as he looked away, "and that got to me for a while; I became the strongest, the fastest and the bravest and she still didn't want to know." His breath returned to your face and you could feel him looking at you as his tone became softer, "Then you found me. Sitting on that tree, you found me." A hand caresses the side of your face. The warmth of his touch sets your heart racing and the strength of his words command your eyes to close. "You saw that I was alone so came to talk to me. You were around with your own friends, but you still came up and sat with me."

"I didn't want you to be lonely" you whisper, averting your eyes into the darkness. At that moment you felt something warm pressing on your lips. Your struggled reaction causes his body to press you harder against the wall and his hand to hold both your flailing wrists above your head. The kiss deepens as you drop your defences and give in to your want for him. As his lips slowly part from yours, you hear him pant "I love that about you." Your heart races uncontrollably, "you're always thinking of others, and want to do all you can to help." He moves an arm around your waist, leaning in to kiss you again but you face away. "I can't." You whisper. Before he has time to respond you look at him, light from the setting sun now gently illuminating his face through the cracks. "I can't just keep doing this, it hurts too much. You say things like 'I love that about you' or 'I do love you sometimes'." Tears begin to form down your cheeks again, "I don't want you to only love things about me, or to only love me sometimes. I want you to love me. I need you to love me. Because my heart can't take just being your girlfriend on demand, it hurts just too damn much." You stop, your crying just becomes too much and there is nothing but silence between you, deafening silence. You gather up the remaining shreds of your courage and speak, "I'm in love with you. Have been since the first time you kissed me when you returned after so long away." You raise your face to meet his gaze, "but I have to give myself a chance. If you don't love me, then I need to let go and find someone who will. Even if that someone is just myself." After a few moments, he releases your wrists and waist and pulls away. 'So, this is it' runs through your mind. With your heart feeling like it's slowly shattering you nod "thank you" and open the shack door, ready to leave him and your feelings behind.

"No, I can't." At that moment two arms are flung around you from behind, pulling you back into the shack, sunlight now streaming over your bodies. "I can't let you go, I wouldn't be able to handle the pain." He spins you around and grips your upper arms, tightly. You can see the panic and seriousness in his crystal blue eyes "The whole of my last quest with Sora, the only thing that kept me going and determined to succeed was so that I could see you again, and return someone you could be proud of..." He shook you as he spoke with such passion, "and I don't care if you want to be rid of me, because I will pursue you; I will spend every waking moment trying to win you back." Your eyes begin to refill with tears and his arms wrap round the back of you, caging you in his embrace. "I say that 'I love things about you' because I do. I do love how you think about everybody, I love how you make me laugh and smile, because I love you that they are a part of you." You move your arms around his neck as he continues his declaration. "I'll prove it; I love the way you snore a little when you fall asleep in front of the tv, I love the fact that you skip to the end of every book to see if there's a happy ending before reading it, I love the fact that you sing in the shower really cheesy songs, really badly... There are so many things I love about you." As if by the power of the sun, you feel the happiness heat up within you and spread to every part of your body. He looks away "Though I am lying when I say I love you sometimes..." Then he moves a hand to cradle the back of your head and looks at you, passion and sunlight in his eyes, "because I love you all the time. Please don't leave me, I'm in love with you too. I have been since I heard that you had waited on the beach everyday till we came back safely from our first journey..."

At that moment you push yourself into him, your lips desperately finding his as if they were the one answer to eternal life. He holds you tighter, tongue tracing your lips, begging for entry. You grant it and open your mouth slightly and he takes full advantage as he entwines his silky, warm tongue with yours and deepens the kiss further. Your mind goes blank as the world disappears and there is nothing left but the two of you. You feel your body grow hot and some strange feelings evolve between your thighs. As if to arouse these feelings further, he forcefully pushes you against the wall, causing you to gasp on impact. Spurred on by the sound, he once again takes hold of your wrists and pins them above your head, leaving you defenceless and open to him.

"I love you." He pants, moving from your lips and kissing your cheek, "I love you" he continues the trail of kisses to your neck. As his lips brush past your sensitive skin you gasp and recline your head, opening your chest to him further. He continues downwards, breathing the words "I love you" with every new area his lips touch. When he reaches the neck of your dress you are surprised as he continues to kiss your body through the dress. But soon your mind grows blank as he slowly makes his way around your chest. His gentle mouth kisses around the skin of your breast. His warm lips increasing the feeling of desire between your legs, all the while avoiding the area you want touched most. Suddenly your body slowly raises to him as you feel him conceal your erect nipple into his mouth, sliding his tongue over its sensitive surface. Pleasure fills your body with every flick of his tongue and your hands grasp and hold onto the wall in response. As he senses your body tense from his pleasing, he slides his hands down your hips and holds them, his thumbs pressing against you. As he trails kisses over to your other breast, you can feel your nipple grow cold from the wet material left by his mouth. As if feeling your disappointment a hand slides back to the now cold and more sensitive nipple as his mouth begins to do the same with the other. You gasp sharply and his playing and rubbing of both your now tender breasts, sending shivers up your spine and making your legs buckle.

Obviously feeling your increasing weakness, he brings himself back up and kisses you again; harder, rougher, more passionate than before. His hot, strong body presses you against the wall, hands holding and rubbing your shoulder reassuringly. As the kiss continues his hands move slowly down your arms, taking the straps of your dress with him. His hands slowly move down your body; making sure to remove your dress and any doubts and worries you have along with it. You hear your dress fall to the sand below. You open you eyes to find him, bathed in the setting sunlight from the open door, staring at you. You lower your arms back down your body to conceal your breasts and look away. He catches your arms and violently holds them against your body with his own and takes your face roughly in his hand, commanding you to look at him. "No, I want to look at you, I want to see you."

"I-I'm just a bit n-n-nervous." You whisper to him as his sapphire eyes piece your heart. "If you wish to stop, we shall. I don't want you doing anything you're not..."

"I do." He looks at you again, eyes sparkling, he really is handsome. "I do want this." You wrap your arms around his neck and pull yourself in close "I want you." You raise your head to look at him; to show him that what you say you mean, with all your heart. He gives you a lovely smile before kissing you again, this time sweeter, before picking you up and walking you both through the door out into the beach.

He walks you out and gently lays you down on the soft, warm sand before hovering over you and kissing you again. "What if someone sees us?" you wheeze between kisses, though his touch renders the worry powerless as you stop caring. "So what if they do?" You raise your head surprised, he meets your stare as he lifts his head from kissing your stomach. Seeing your face he crawls up to you and whispers "Then they'll all know you're mine." The sound of him calling you his brings smile to your lips just before he brings his own lips down on them again.

Kneeling with you between his strong thighs he pulls away to undo his top. Seeing his intentions you place a hand on his chest and sit up, "No, I want to do that." He smiles at you and obeys your wish, lowering his muscular arms to his sides. You move your body to kneel in front of him, hands tracing over his torso before reaching the zip. Wanting to savour every moment, you slowly pull the zip open, exposing your lovers chiselled torso bit by bit. You take a deep breath as your hands come in contact with his bare skin, eyes closing briefly. Your hands move steadily up his chest, fingertips lightly tracing his muscles, up to his shoulders where you slide his shirt off and over his arms. No sooner as his shirt hits the ground, he is holding you against him, skin on skin. You can feel his heart beating fast, and this encourages you in knowing he feels the same as you.

You look up at him, your eyes meeting his. For the first time you see the desire and the love he holds for you. He places a hand behind your head, fixing your gaze on him and him alone. You both stay like that, the sun engulfing both your bodies as if to bless the love you both share and the actions to prove that love. With your wordless oath made, he once again lowers you down onto the sand, eyes not moving from yours as he does so. Your hands cup his face as you smile at him, letting him know you're ready; showing him you want him, need him, and love him. His lips find yours and bring you in for another kiss. This kiss was different to the others, less fury and demanding, more passion and perfection, as if to mark the beginning of something.

He moves his kisses downward and you remove your hands, placing them above your head and close your eyes, surrendering your body, heart and soul to him forever. You feel him move off your body and one hand find yours and hold it, entwining your fingers with his. A sudden shot of pleasure causes your body to raise as his hot mouth returns to your exposed nipple, the roughness of his tongue sending waves through your body. The pleasure is doubled as his free hand joins his mouth in teasing the right of your sensitive breasts, a small moan escaping your lips as he does so. Encouraged by your declaration of pleasure, his hand strokes your skin leisurely from your breast, over your stomach to your knicker-line. Your breathing now hot and heavy he removes his lips from your nipple and places them back on your lips, his kiss a little more forceful this time. Just as you are relaxing into his kiss you feel his hand slide over the top of your knickers, causing a strange and powerful feeling to erupt under his touch. Your eyes shoot open but before you could protest he deepens his kiss and strengthens his hold of your hands, rendering you powerless to stop him. Once again your body relaxes and your defiance fades.

His hand travels downwards over your knickers, every area touched more sensitive than the last. As he presses down on the lace he comes in contact with your now swollen vulva, sending shots of ecstasy through your body, provoking a sharp intake of breath from you. Aware of this reaction he continues, slowly becoming faster and more rigid in his movements. As this bliss becomes more intense your head reclines and your body lifts, removing your lips from his and tightening your grip around his hands. You feel yourself becoming increasingly moist under his fingers, the thought causing the sensation to grow further. Feeling you writhe under his touch he suddenly stops. You open your eyes to find him moving back over your body, hands cupping your hot face and bringing his face into yours. He moves his lips back down your body, taking care to touch every square inch as if searching for something. His long silver hair tickles your stomach as he moves down your body and past your knicker-line. Your giggles from the tickling are quickly replaced by a loud moan as his lips brush over the soft skin inside your thighs. The sensation fills you with bliss and you feel your skin getting gradually hotter as his face grows ever nearer to your most sensitive area. His large hands massage your hips as his mouth leaves trails over the skin of your thighs, knees, lower stomach... All but the area that yearns for his attention the most. His painful teasing eventually grows too much and you lift your head to look at him; you bite your lip hard at the sight of his beautiful features caressing your intimate area. You instinctively move your hands and run your fingers through his hair, "Riku..." You plead, breath shaking with need. He looks at you abruptly with his shocking blue eyes and you grip his hair tighter, emphasising your desire for him. His lips curl wickedly at the sides before quickly kissing and lightly sucking your aching button. The sudden sensation sent an electric charge through your body but your sexual cry is caught by his mouth covering yours. 

Adrenaline still coursing through your veins you push him over and onto his back, your lips still connected to his. You pull away sharply and stare down at him, panting heavily and thighs straddling his hips. He looks up at you, surprise evident in his face and heavy arousal in his jeans. Feeling his length rub against you sends you wild for him and find yourself kissing him violently, your hands running through his long hair. Your lips trail off to his neck up to his ear, the delicious noises he makes trying to hold back his moans spurring you on further. One hand keeping to his hair, the other trails down his chest, savouring every ripple, muscle and sweet noise until eventually resting on his jeans. "(Name), I..." Riku moans, the words barely audible. You kiss him and pull away smiling, "Shshsh, sorry my love..." you kiss him from mouth to ear and whisper "...but I just can't resist anymore." He turned his head to look at you, knowing that what you say you mean and he nods in acceptance. As the sun sets behind the horizon you continue to kiss him all over nipping at him at times. You start at his ears, then along his chin and neck, making him groan sexily every small bite you take; all the while your hand rubbing the outside of his jeans, feeling him against your palm. As you kiss down his chest you open his jean and hear his intake of breath as your hand rests on him, now only one layer separating you. You remove your hand and continue to kiss down his godly body, your nipples brushing against his skin as you do so. When you finally come to where his jeans and skin meet you kneel up right and remove his trousers and toss them aside, leaving him just in his boxers.

As his boxers struggle to contain his erection you bend down and plant kisses down the bulge before you. He lets out a small but pleasurable sigh as you do so. Once satisfied with your work so far, you bite down on the edge of his underwear and pull them down smoothly with your teeth. Suddenly he lets out a large gasp as you place your mouth around him and gently start to lick. Encouraged by his sound you continue, encasing him deeper and deeper into your wet mouth with each movement. "Yes..", he props himself on his elbows, trying to get a better view of your servicing him. As you continue, you get gradually faster and use your tongue on his head, extending his pleasure further. "Oh god... yes..." Hearing his moans turn you on more and you reach a hand down to your now sopping panties and continue the motion he used earlier. You continue like this, pleasuring yourself as you pleasure him. "Yes... oh yes...please..." he gasps as he throws his head back and grasps at the sand, trying to control this overwhelming feeling. Suddenly he grabs the back of your head and flops back to the ground, "(Name)... don't stop... I'm... so... close..." with that he erupts and his hot, salty juices hit the back of your throat as you swallow quickly.

You pull away slowly, taking care not to scratch his now tender penis with your teeth, and look down at him. Riku looks at you and softly puts a slightly shaking hand to your face, "That was amazing." You look at him and blush slightly, nestling into his hand, "I've wanted to please you for so long, I..." before you could finish you felt yourself being held in his arms. "You did my baby." hearing that you rest your head on his warm shoulder, moonlight now caressing your bodies. "But now...", you feel him lift you off his body then he throws you down on the cooling sand again, "...I'll repay the favour. " With that he closes your legs and rips your panties off with one hand, making you shiver at the suddenness of his actions.

With you now fully naked before him, he stands up and removes his boxers from the remaining part of his body. As you lay there your eyes caress his body; skimming over his chiselled chin, strong neck and ripped chest and torso before landing on his impressive organ. Your heart begins to race uncontrollably and you become wetter by the thought of him penetrating your body. As if reading your mind he kneels between your legs and covers your body with his, heat permeating from every pore. He rests his elbows on the sand under your shoulders, hands holding your head and stroking your hair. His face is hovering but an inch from yours, eyes glistening and breath calm and hot on your lips. You look into his eyes briefly and see a spark of passion and love before he covers your lips with his, tongue demanding entrance and entwining with yours. While doing so one hand lets go of your hair and travels down between your leg, which you left open carelessly, caught up in his kiss. You let out a loud gasp and arch your back suddenly into the air, allowing him to move his arm under your back and hand to cup your right breast. His fingers pause inside you for a moment, allowing you to come back from the shock and relax around him. "It's alright baby" he whispers to you in a low, husky voice as you lower yourself again, a smile on your face from the feeling of his fingers against your walls. As soon as he feels your back rest on his arm again he pulls out and plunges his fingers inside of you again, making your body shake slightly. He continues his rhythm, teasingly slow at first, savouring every quiver your body gives. He kisses and nibbles at your earlobe then whispers "you're so wet..." he kisses round your neck "...it feels so good." His words turn you on further and you throb unwillingly around his fingers while opening your legs to him further. You feel him smirk against your skin before kissing down your neck to your unattended breast and sucking on the hard nipple. The new feeling is a welcome one as it adds to the pleasure rapturing around your body, only to be increased once more by his thumb rubbing your pounding clitoris. The mixture of feelings and pleasures begins to become too much and you feel as if something is about to burst inside of you and let out a happy gasp in waiting.

At this point Riku removes his hand and stops his kissing and caressing, leaving you to whimper at his withdrawal. Sensing your bitter disappointment he smiles at you and says "Not yet" before kissing you on the lips roughly and passionately; making you forget about your disappointment and look forward to what he has in store. After his hard kiss, he makes his way slowly down your body, nipping at your soft and sensitive skin, savouring the taste and exploring every inch of you. You hold onto and lightly scratch his strong, muscular back as he travels down your body, enjoying every kiss, bite and lick that he plants on your skin. As he shifts his weight to position himself further down, you feel that he has become hard again as it brushes over the skin just above your own sexuality. This once again arouses you and you move your hands down to your sides, griping the sand underneath your fingers. Kissing your lower stomach he places his arms through the arch of your legs and holds your hands, entwining your fingers with his. You feel his lips press against the skin of your inside thigh and journey inwards, skipping your intimate area and back up your other thigh. He continues this soft torture by slowly kissing and nibbling on the soft skin around your groin, occasionally brushing against your delicates with his cheek, stimulating your want for him more. 

But just as you relax into his soft way of teasing you feel his hot lips against your tumid vulva, making you cry out in pleasure and writhe a little. His arms hold against your body, keeping you in place as he sucks upon you, tongue flicking and licking your pulsating button. Your body grows hot and numb as his actions continue, awakening feelings you never knew could be possible. Your breathing becomes heavy and erratic; you bite your lip trying to keep your body from moving and under control. Your hands escape his grip as you place one on the back of his head while the other grasps at the cobbled wall next to you, your legs unexpectedly closing in on his head between your thighs. A powerful sensation starts to build rapidly within you, causing you to grip his hair harder and your head to recline into the sand, as a long suppressed and joyous groan leaves your lips. "Yes baby..." Riku murmurs between his quickening movements, "yes... come on (Name)..." Your moans grow louder and more frequent, "yes, that's it baby... cum for me." As if responding to his words your body is overtaken by a wave of overwhelming emotion and jerks up, pulling him up to meet your lips, orgasm spreading throughout your body. As his lips capture your cry of ecstasy he wraps his arms around you and bring you into him, encasing you in his arms and your climax.

You wrap your arms around him and cling onto his back, resting your head on his shoulder as your orgasm slowly releases your body and your breathing lightens. "Alright baby?" he strokes the back of your head with his hand, the other in the small of your back. You nod your head timidly, arms wrapping over his shoulders and hands getting lost in and clutching at his hair. He lightly pulls at your hair and your head moves back at his command. Your eyes lock with his, moonlight illuminating the blue and adoration for you in his eyes. He smiles at you before closing the distance between you with a long, loving kiss. The kiss evokes your legs to coil around his body; holding onto his burning figure, every inch of your skin melting into his. His hands incase the cheeks of your rump and massage them as he stands, your body still folded around his. He pins you to the wall behind you, the cold stone contrasting with the heat of your back, sending acute shivers up your spine. Your shivers are evident on your lips as he smiles into his kiss and turns around, moving his back to the wall and yours away. Once in a stable position you incase his face in your hands and stare deep into his eyes, fingers tracing his features and brushing his hair from his face. He looks at you and gives a slight gasp, "What's the matter?" you ask, your hand skimming over his face, eyes doing the same. "You are so beautiful." you look like a goddess; the sea breeze caught in your hair and skin glowing from the moons beams. You blush at his words and look away, "(Name), look at me." His soft voice says, his hand brushing your hair from your face, you refuse to look at him. "Look at me!" he utters in a low but assertive voice, both hands clutching tightly; one on your ass, the other on your cheek, pulling your face towards him. "I want to see YOU, (Name)." Once again he crashes down on your lips with a dominating and harsh kiss, leaving you straggling for breath for a couple of moments before becoming lost in his warm mouth.

As you hold onto his face and are consumed by his kiss, he falls down to his knees and moves you, your legs now straddling him again and his back against the wall. You feel his erect length against you again and you pull away from his lips, looking at him once again. "What's the matter?" He asks you then follows your gaze down to his throbbing member. "Oh..." he lets out a sigh then cups your face in his hands and looks up at you, seriousness in his eyes. "We can stop if you want... you know, if you're not ready." With that you look up and meet his gaze, "I've been dreaming of this... of you... for so long..." you lean into his face, "and I don't want to just dream anymore..." You move into him, engraving your body, your heart, into his. "I want you Riku..." he holds you and raises you slightly, "...I need you." He nods at you, and positions you over him. Never breaking eye contact, he lowers you onto him slowly, as not to hurt you. But you are not a child or his fragile toy; you are his friend, his lover and only his, forever. You tug sharply at his face and cover his lips with yours as you sink onto him, quickly and slightly painfully. He holds you tightly round your back, as if to shield you from the pain you've just caused. Now he knows, he knows you are ready for him. He moves within you a couple of times more, getting you used to his length and thickness and trying to rid you of all pain. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not as much." You murmur to him, your wincing slowly fading as he enters and re-enters you a couple more times. "Good." With him still inside you he moves forward and, cradling your head and body, lays you on the ground, allowing him to look at your face in the moonlight. Your arms stay wrapped round his neck, hands tangled in his long, silver hair, and eyes fixed on his. He hovers for a moment before pulling out of you, your juices covering him from his deep penetration. He looks at you, asking if you wish for him to go further. You answer by tightening your grip around his neck and crossing your legs around his hips, hugging him closer to you. With your acceptance he moves into you again; this position allows him to burrow into you deeper. Your head flops back into the sand with each slow and profound thrust, soft moans and gasps escaping you each time. His rhythm becomes lightly quicker and your arms join you on the side, desperately reaching out for something to grab. Now unguarded, your breasts are found by Riku's mouth, tongue and teeth mocking and teasing your erect nipples. You shake at his touch and your legs squeeze and rub against his hips and thighs, letting him know of your pleasure.

His movements become even faster, his hardness caressing and invading your walls with more aggressiveness with each re-entry. "Riku..." you stumble out, the strength to speak leaving you. "Yes... my darling?" He struggles to form the words himself, caught up in the feeling of your wet heat against him. "Harder..." you breath huskily, eyes closing blissfully. At your request, he enters you harder and stronger, piercing you deeper than before. "Yes!.." your back arches from his actions, the feeling of him inside you rapturing throughout your body. "(Name)..." he exhales, driving into you harder, deeper and faster. "Riku... Yes, yes... right... there..." you clutch onto his hair, your emotions rising within as you feel your orgasm readying inside of you. He grabs your hands from his head and pins them to the ground roughly, entwining his fingers with yours. His actions become unbearable, "Riku... I'm... going to..."

"Yes, (Name)... so am I...", he rasps before staring and locking his gaze with yours, "I love you..." Nails gripping into his hands, you look back at him and smile, "I love you too." He kisses you passionately; needing and wanting you; finally nothing between you but sweat. "Come with me..." he begs breathlessly as he drives into you for one last, deep, penetrating thrust. As if a trigger, your eyes close as you scream out a blissful "Yes.." at his words; your climax surging over you and his cum flooding within you.

You hold onto each other tightly for a few moments, your breathing harsh and heavy as you cling onto his hands. He slowly lowers his body onto yours and moves his arms to grab you. Clinging onto your body and back he moves to his side, taking you with him so you're both lying on the beach, incased in each others embrace. As your breathing slows and your muscles stop clenching, you both open your eyes and smile at each other. Still inside of you, he moves closer and kisses your forehead, "How do you feel?"

"I... Fan... I can't say," you stroke the side of his face, "words can't describe what I feel." You smile at him, eyes tracing over his face. "Good," he kisses you lightly, "I hoped you'd say that." You look at him and feel your eyes well up, a single tears escaping the corner of your eye. He gives you a concerned look as he holds your head with his hands, "What's the matter baby?" With his thumbs stroking your cheeks you raise your hands to his and speak, "I'm just so happy..." You stop as you close your eyes. Then open them and look directly at him, "...I finally have you." Tears start to stream down your cheeks as you give him a beaming smile, "I finally have you to myself, You finally love me back."

At that he cradles you in his arms and turns you on your back, moon beating down on his back and never tearing away from your gaze. "And I shall love you always and forever." Another broad smile crosses your lips as you see in his eyes he's telling the truth, and you wrap your arms round his head and kiss him. He rolls over and lays down on the sand, hands stroking up and down your back. You pull away and rest your head on his chest; his heartbeat strong under your ear as he envelopes you into his arms, holding you tight. "I guess Jiminy was right then." You say suddenly. He lifts his head and stroking your hair he asks, "Right about what?"

You look up at him, chin on one hand and the other stroking his face with your thumb, "That it's always worth 'Wishing on a Star', because they do come true."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, critique or give suggests; I'm always happy to receive them. Xxx


End file.
